This invention relates to a commode seat adapted to be detachably attached to a commode frame structure, and also to a commode having such a seat.
Commodes are often used when providing care and assistance to aged and disabled patients.
Commodes generally comprise a frame structure and a seat supported on the frame structure. In some cases, the commode seat is detachable from the frame structure to facilitate cleaning and maintenance of hygiene, as well as for ease of maintenance and seat exchange where necessary.
Because commodes are used by the infirm, there is a need for the seats to be securely attached to the commode frames. Commonly, mechanical fasteners such as screws are used for such a purpose. However, detachment of the seat can be cumbersome in cases where mechanical fasteners are used.
One proposal providing a commode seat which is readily detachable from a commode frame is disclosed in the applicant""s Australian patent 714750. The patent discloses a commode seat having a coupling means which is operable with a snap engagement action and which has proved to be very effective in use.
With commodes, there can also be a need for a receptacle positioned below the commode seat, particularly where commodes are intended for use as a toilet. This introduces a requirement for a mechanism to removably support the receptacle below the commode seat.
It would be advantageous to provide a commode seat having means for detachably attaching the seat to a commode frame, in which such means also has provision for removably supporting a receptacle below the commode seat.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a commode seat for removable attachment to a commode frame, the commode seat comprising a seat body having an underside adapted to bear on the commode frame and a pair of spaced apart elongate members on the underside, the pair of spaced apart elongate members being adapted to co-operatively engage two spaced apart frame elements of the commode frame for detachably attaching the commode seat to the commode frame, the elongate members also defining rails adapted to slidingly receive and releasably support a receptacle beneath the seat.
Preferably, the rails each have a locating portion at one end section thereof upon which a leading portion of the receptacle can be located prior to the receptacle being moved along the rails. The locating portion may have an upstanding lip at the outer end thereof.
Preferably, at least one elongate member is resilient to provide a releasable snap engagement with the respective commode frame element. More preferably, both elongate members are resilient.
Each elongate member may comprise a first portion and a second portion, the first portion extending downwardly from the underside of the seat for engagement against the respective frame element of the commode frame, and the second portion extending laterally to define the respective rail.
Each first portion may be configured to conform to the profile of the respective commode frame element to which it is adapted for engagement. Where the commode frame element is of circular cross-section as is typically the case, the first portion may incorporate a concave section to conform to the circular profile of the commode frame element.
Preferably, the second portions extend laterally in an inward direction towards each other.
Preferably, the second portion of each elongate member extends beyond the concave section at one end of the elongate member to define the locating portion at the end of the rail.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a commode having a commode seat as defined above.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided a commode comprising a commode frame and a commode seat adapted to be removably attached to the commode frame, the commode frame including two spaced frame elements, and the commode seat comprising a seat body having an underside adapted to bear on the commode frame and a pair of spaced apart elongate members on the underside, the pair of spaced apart elongate members being adapted to co-operatively engage the two frame elements of the commode frame for removably attaching the commode seat to the commode frame, the elongate members also defining rails adapted to slidingly receive and releasably support a receptacle beneath the seat.
Preferably, the commode is a shower commode.